15 May 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-05-15 ; Comments *Peel thinks Meat Beat Manifesto is not a great name. *Peel congratulates Tranmere Rovers in their promotion and dedicates a record to them by playing an Half Man Half Biscuit track, who are supporters of the football club. *Peel mentions that he leaves Peel Acres at 5pm to get to the BBC Studios at 7pm, a 2 hour journey. After people advised him to leave early, Peel left at 2.30, but arrived at 4.30pm and was not a happy man. *Peel complains that Gary Davies turns up all the heating in the studio. Sessions *Wedding Present #7. Recorded: 1989-05-02. Repeated: 27 June 1989, 21 December 1989 Tracklisting *Squirrels: Oz On 45 (7") PopLlama *Wedding Present: Cherez Richku Cherez Hai (session) ~''' *Minor Threat: Straight Edge (LP - Filler) Dischord '''£1 *Meat Beat Manifesto: God O.D. (LP - Storm The Studio) Sweatbox &''' *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Was A Teenage Armchair Honved Fan (v/a LP - Bananas!) Rodney, Rodney! '''£5 *Jordan Chataika with Edina and Molly: Ndawana Shamwari *Screaming Trees: Where The Twain Shall Meet (LP - Buzz Factory) SST *Company 2: I'm Breaking Thru This (12") Tam Tam #''' '''& *Champion Doug Veitch: Not The Heart (LP - The Original) Bongo @''' '''& *Blind Idiot God: Alice In My Fantasies (12" - Sawtooth) Enemy *Admiral Bailey: Done (Part II) 12" with [[Anthony Redrose] - Done (Part II) / Oh Carol] Sir Coxsone *Fall: Kicker Conspiracy @ ' '£6 :(JP: 'Just about the best record ever made about football hooligans.') *Wedding Present: Zavtra (session) ~''' *Mute Drivers: It All Adds Up (LP - Waiting For World War Three) Irradiated *Chi-Boyz: Bass How Low Can You Go (12") Watch Out ! *Thanes: Who'll Be In The Next Line LP - [https://www.discogs.com/Various-Shangri-La-A-Tribute-To-The-Kinks/master/87228 Shangri-La (A Tribute To The Kinks)] Communion :(JP: 'I always liked the Kinks back in the very early days when they were sort of an R&B band and this was my favourite number by the Kinks. You could tell it was my favourite number because it's been played a great many of times and sounds very scratchy indeed on the LP, but it has a spiritual quality I think which you cannot deny.') *Kinks: So Mystifying '''£7 :(JP: 'That would have gone down extremely well with my brother in law Paul, a great admirer of the Kinks, although subsequently moved onto the Smiths it must be said, So Mystifying, one of their early works and one of their very best I think too.') *Melvins: Steve Instant Neuman (CD - Ozma) Tupelo £2 *Supabeat: Julie (Zimbabwean record) '' '£3''' *Dick Dale & The Del-Tones: King Of The Surf Guitar (vocal) (CD - King Of The Surf Guitar: The Best Of Dick Dale & His Del-Tones) Rhino $''' *Ruthless Rap Assassins: Z Bend (v/a LP - Edward Not Edward) Wooden '''& *Wedding Present: Sertsem I Dusheyu (session) ~''' *Concrete Sox: Product (LP - Sewerside) Big Kiss '''# $ ' '£4 *Pixies: Debaser (LP - Doolittle) 4AD $''' *Blind Idiot God: Sawtooth (12") Enemy :(JP: 'Coming up it's the news followed by Nicky Campbell, I bet his studio is really cool, not like this one at all. Thanks very much for listening, goodnight.') :Tracks marked '''# available on File 3 :Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 :Tracks marked ~''' available on '''File 5 :Tracks marked &''' available on '''File 6 :Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 7 :Tracks marked £ '''available on '''File 8 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4277XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B4277XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) john peel show tapes 11b 1989 *4) Mostly Peel Spring 1989 *5) RF Sessions 3.mp3 *6)1989-05-xx Peel Show LE036 *7) john-peel-radio-one-sessions-8th-december-1990 *8) John Peel Radio One Sessions - 1989 ;Length *1) 0:47:28 *2) 0:40:28 *3) 0:48:57 (26:00-32:27) *4) 2:09:08 (1:54:30-2:00:41) *5) 1:32:32(1:08:18-1:17:27) *6) 1:21:07 (44:34-1:00:48) (44:34-49:59, 57:31-1:00:48 unique) *7) 1:18:47 (20:28-27:43) (to 22:38, 24:28 on additional) *8) 50:47 (to 7:58, 17:29- 27:03) (to 5:56, 17:29- 20:27, 24:47 on unique) ;Other *1) 2) Recordings at the British Library *3) From HO John Peel 11 1989 *4) From Mostly Peel Spring 1989 *5) From RF Sessions 3 *6) Created from LE036 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel May 1989 Lee Tape 36 *7) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw. Peel Mainly 1990 Vol 2 *8) Many thanks to Darren Wilshaw. Peel Mainly May June 1989. ;Available *1) 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4277/1) *3) Youtube *4) Mediafire *5) Mooo *6) Mooo *7) Mixcloud *8) Mixcloud Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Lee Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes